Electronic devices are often secured using access codes. A successful entry of an access code to the electronic device may provide access to the electronic device while an incorrect entry of the access code may prevent access to the electronic device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.